monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Breannamation/The history of my artwork
This trip down memory lane will show you exactly how my artwork has evolved, all the way back from 2011 to the present day here in 2013. Two years evolution, at least. Way back... We start at a time that I can't find. This was when Monster High Fandom was a section on the regular canon wiki, back when Lehall was the admin. Then we all boarded ship to our very own fandom wiki, starting in April 2011. That was where my art was transferred to. Therefore I don't know when exactly old fuzzy imbecile came from. I did not use bases, because I hadn't discovered them at that time. This was very early days for me. Back then, I was the noob. I copied eyes and lips from regular Monster High artwork and freehanded the body on the computer. I barely remembered this artwork until I looked at my old stuff; dare I say it kind of horrifies me. In April 2011, presumably later in the month I changed the artwork. This was when I started on base work. I was a little less noob, but still noob. The bases I credit to CW4XE (or DamaV). I admit one thing though - I frankendolled, and I wasn't allowed to. Back then I wasn't bothered, but now I have more knowledge and respect. I love her pose, by the way. This is when I created Plantina, Nectar, Quil and Yolanda, some friends for Breanna. They used the same base (a Frankie base, with the exception of Quil, who used Deuce's base) and were all in jpg format, explaining the fuzzy around the image. In November 2011, my base art started to change. I used more of a mixture of bases, got better at creating new shapes and I discovered the png file format, so out went the fuzzy. This is also the era where I created the more familiar outfit that Breanna wears to this day, bar some minor differences. Now her other friends were less prominent (except for Quil, who was Breanna's boyfriend and still served some prominence) and in came the newbies - Angela Goulding (back then I had not added the L middle name), Nessa Van Loch (now called Nessalyn), Clarissa Rue (now Clarissa Del Rue) and Lina Greene. These would become her primary circle of friends. In June 2012, things changed forever. Gone were the bases of old, and in came a new skill of mine - scanning a hand drawing, then computer colouring it. This was very new to me, and after I done my first pieces (the canon-based Drop Dead Disco line and Eternity Time) I naturally skewed my attention to Breanna. Using this new technique, I created some brand new artwork for her. The most noticeable change is her face - instead of her typical Frankie Stein eyes, I gave her new, lively eyes with a clever wink. Her 'normal' side-part hair changed to a pull-back style, and became more ragged, which in my opinion made her much more unique. I added a tie, stripes on her new, tighter dress and a few other minor edits. This was the look that gave Angela her golden shine, gave Nessalyn her perky short hair, and gave Lina her piercing eyes. Which comes to September 2013, a full year and few months after I debuted the new art style. Now I was also admin on the Fandom Wiki, so I had more responsibility. I have developed as a person, and as an artist too. I decided that Breanna needed a fresh new drawing, simply as an update. After all, her original 'new style' artwork was when I was less developed in the new style. Also, I needed a pose for the Gilded Breanna contest on the Fandom Wiki. Her artwork was not as different as the others, sticking close to her original new style artwork, but there are some minor differences. Now her hair is less raggy and styled more luscious. Her dumpy feet became more curved and akin to regular Monster High style. The stripes became larger and less bold, the skull on her belt became edited (rather than using ellipses, I opted for brush dots) and her face became more like her other artwork (eg. the Maceball team outfit and her Drop Dead Disco look) So what do you think is the purpose of me showing this? It possibly is just to show my art development and reflect on my previous work, but I regard it more as a lesson to teach. The moral of this story is, we were all noobs once. I was a noob. My friends were noobs too. But eventually, if we learn new skills, and take advice from other skilled artists, we can develop our style just as I did from 2011 to this day in 2013. Sometimes when you try new art styles it fails, but sometimes it may be the best thing that will happen. Then we can go from being a noob to being a good amateur artist. Come on, my art isn't the best but it's sure better than it was in 2011. Life is about learning, and I have learned a lot in my journey as an artist. And as a person for that matter - I was a pain in the butt in 2011. All me, me, me and careless. But now I know more about what I'm doing. I went from a random user wanting to get into a trend, to a more skilled, artistic perfectionist who wanted to guide others. And in two years time, maybe I will get better than I am now. I'll end up doing all this again! I want all of you to develop so well. And I'm gonna love being there to see it. Breanna xxx Category:Blog posts